Uncovering Secrets
by the-supernatural-way
Summary: It all starts when Merlin gets injured and Arthur goes missing. Unfortunately for Merlin, things do not get better from there. Will Arthur be saved, and will Merlin still have the trust of those who he holds dear?
1. The Forest

_**Hey everyone, this is my new story! I actually started writing it maybe a year or so ago, and I still haven't finished it, so it's a work in progress. I've been meaning to type it out for ages and I wanted to start it for the new year! I hope you enjoy my new story "Uncovering Secrets" and i'll try to update frequently.**_

_**For "Dicovering Feelings" and "Discovering Truths" fans, this is not in the same storyline as they are. There is no slash in this story.**_

_**Set in between Season 4 and 5. If I have mad any mistakes in the timeline throughout the story, please let me know.**_

* * *

The gallop of hooves was deafening in Merlin's cold ears. His icy breath was mist in front of his face. He really didn't want to be up this early but he had to, it was, sadly, part of the job in being Arthur's ever-present guard (even if Arthur didn't know) and also, of course, part and par of being manservant to the prat. Arthur, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Merlin all rode out on an early morning patrol. They rode through the forests on the barely visible path. They had only been riding for 15 minutes but it felt like forever to Merlin. Arthur saw the look of absolute boredom on his manservant's face and rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh, what's wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin sat upright and looked straight at Arthur, his prat of a boss.

"I was just wondering why are you, Arthur, King of Camelot, on an early morning patrol? And why did you invite me!" Merlin almost shouted at the end.

Arthur just shrugged, "Why not?"

Merlin sighed. "Well it's not like anything bad happens on patrol, anyway."

And with the last word leaving his mouth, they all heard the sounds of twigs snapping coming from the forest around them.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin." Arthur angrily whispered. He turned around and signalled the Knights behind him and they all dismounted their horses and went in different directions into the now quite forest.

"What do I do?" Merlin asked, still keeping it to a whisper.

Arthur quickly turned and said, "Just say here. Mind the horses!" And left into the wide forest before them.

Merlin mumbled angry words to himself, 'prat' and 'dollop head' were said quite a few times. After he got of his horse, he stood just waiting, hearing the sound of steel on steel, sword on sword. Merlin closed his eyes for a few seconds, but snapped them open quickly, his magic sensing someone behind him. Merlin turned to face the assailant and simply raised his palm, not even needing an incantation. The man flew back, his sword coming loose in his grip, which was held near Merlin's chest.

Merlin bent down and grabbed the sword from the unconscious mans grasp. But as he did, he didn't see the arrow coming straight for him. With his eyes wide, he tried to jump out of the way but he was too late. The arrow hit him before he hit the ground. The pain, now traveling through Merlin's left shoulder, was so intense, he wanted to yell out. But he couldn't, as he could see his attacker running down the hill, straight at him. The greying man now stood in front of the bleeding Merlin and raised his recently loaded cross-bow to Merlin's face. But, with an ounce of strength Merlin didn't know he had left, he raised the shaking sword in his right hand and plunged it straight into the mans heart.

At that moment, Gwaine came back over the hill covered in blood, some of it his, some of it not. He saw as the greying man fell to his knees, crossbow slipping from his hands. The man fell flat, and Gwaine stopped breathing. The clattering of a sword snapped him out of his trance and he rushed over to his best friend.

Merlin's vision was blurring but he vaguely saw someone running toward him. He tried to put pressure on his shoulder, but the blood kept seeping out, coating his hand in thick, red fluid. Merlin saw the person was nearly in front of him now, but he couldn't stay conscious anymore, he was in a sea of pain.

As soon as Gwaine's knees hit the ground, Merlin's eyes rolled back and he fell into Gwaine's now open arms. He spun Merlin around so that his head was cradled between Gwaine's chest and arm. He immediatly placed his dirty, already-bloody hand over Merlin's left shoulder, putting as much pressure on the wound as he could.

"Help!" Gwaine yelled, hearing no more sounds of action in the forest surrounding him. A minute later, Percival appeared on top of the hill, his sword dripping blood.

"What's wron-" he started, but as soon as he saw Merlin in Gwaine's arms he came running down the hill and fell to his knees next to Gwaine once he reached them.

"What happened?" he asked a more-than-confused Gwaine.

"I'm not sure, I-" he cut off and looked back down to Merlin.

Percival rose and moved over to the unconscious body on the other side of the horses.

"Now this is what I think," he stated, pointing, "Merlin knocked this man out and someone from high up the hill shot an arrow at him, then came down to finish the job when Merlin stabbed him."

Gwaine nodded and was about to respond when a voice came from the boy he was holding.

"Congratulations, you've figured out the mystery, can you pull this arrow out of me now?" Merlin's voice was slurred and came out as a mumble.

Gwiane smiled. "So you're awake then, aye?" He asked, but Merlin had already passed out once more. "Or not..."

"We need to get him to Gaius as fast as we can. Where are Arthur and Leon?" Percival asked.

"Well, I'm here," came the distant voice of Sir Leon, "as for Arthur, I cannot find him anywher- what happened to Merlin?"

Gwaine shook his head, "No time to explain, but we need to get to Camelot now before he bleeds out. One of us should wait here for Arthur."

"I will, take Merlin back. I'll search the surrounding forest for Arthur." Leon stated.

Percival and Gwaine simply nodded.

"Help me lift him on my horse." Gwaine said quietly, even though he didn't mean to.

He was scared. For once in his life, he was scared. Scared to loose the only person he could truly call his friend. Sure, he had the Knights, but no-one understood him like Merlin did. No-one. Leon's voice made him jump back to reality.

"You go, now, otherwise Merlin won't make it."

With Merlin safely on Gwaine's horse, they rode out and stared to head back to Camelot. Gwaine looked back, the dead and un-conscious men, the horses and Leon were soon out of view. He looked ahead now and saw the first turret from Camelot castle. Not far now. He wouldn't let Merlin die, he couldn't.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Plenty more to come, so please follow, review and favourite! And let me know if I have made and mistakes, they are all mine!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Merlin *weeps openly* _**


	2. Waking up

**_Thanks to all the people that followed and reviewed and favourited! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy..._**

* * *

_Blood, blood everywhere. His own? He didn't know anymore. He was aching everywhere, he couldn't even open his eyes properly._

_"Tell me who he is, Arthur." Came a voice from the shadows._

_"Who?" Arthur croaked, his voice barely audible._

_"Him. Who is Emrys?"_

Merlin woke up with a jump, his eyes blurry. He sat upright, but felt a hand push him back down. He blinked a few times but his eyes wouldn't go into focus. He put his hand against his throbbing head.

"Merlin." He heard. Merlin tried to find the source of the word, but he couldn't.

"Merlin." The voice repeated.

"What?" He tried, but it came out as a croaky whisper.

"Good, you're awake." Said the now familiar voice.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, his voice becoming clearer.

But he got no response, he just saw this blurry figure moving about.

"Gaius." He tried again.

"Yes, yes Merlin, I'm here." came the response.

Merlin sat up, and this time, Gaius didn't push him back down. Merlin could feel a stinging pain through his left shoulder.

"What happened?" Merlin asked his elderly mentor.

He heard Gaius sigh, but answered none-the-less.

"You were shot," at Merlins shocked expression, he continued, "by an arrow from a crossbow fired by a mercenary. Sir Gwaine and Sir Perceval brought you back... That was three days ago."

"WHAT! I've been asleep for three days? Oh, Arthur's going to kill me!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin-" Gaius started, but was cut off by Merlin's mumbling.

"Oh, god, I gotta go now... Yes right now."

"Merlin!" Gaius tried again, but couldn't get through to him.

"MERLIN!" He finally yelled, and Merlin immediately stopped talking and faced his guardian.

"Merlin, about Arthur, he-" but, once again, he was cut off, but not by Merlin, by the sound of the door opening. Gwen came in, shut the door, and spun around. When she saw Merlin awake and sitting up, she almost fell over. She rushed over.

"Merlin, I thought..." She started, but instead hugged him and whispered, "I thought you were going to die."

"Ah, Gwen, pain." Merlin squeaked. She immediately let him go.

"Oh, sorry Merlin, it's just that it's so good to see you awake..." She was on the verge of tears.

Merlin chuckled."Gwen, I'm fine, really."

But Gwen continued as if she didn't even hear Merlin's comment.

"...and with Arthur missing-"

"Wait," Merlin's eyes were wide with shock. "Missing? Since when?"

"S-since the patrol three days ago." Gwen stuttered.

"None of the knights were able to find him, or a trail. This is what I was trying to tell you before." Gaius continued.

Merlin sat for a while, still stunned, and saddened, by the news he had just heard. He also thought bitterly,_ 'Of course the time when the prat goes missing is when I'm unconscious' _but his heart wasn't truly in it. It was still trying to beat again.

"I have to go." He said to Gaius and Gwen, who now looked equally as shocked.

"But Merlin, you just woke up, please lie back down. If you use that arm to much it will start to bleed again." Gaius pleaded.

"I have to go." Was all he said as he slowly slid off the table and walked toward the door.

"Merlin wait-" Gwen started, but he was already gone.

* * *

**_Yes, I know not much happened in this one, I'm sorry but it was all necessary. Now that we have all the talking out of the way, the next chapter will be different :) There will still be conversations, but more action as well._**

**_Hope you liked it anyway! Please let me know! _**


	3. First Piece of the Puzzle

_**Chapter 3, it's longer than the last one, and has more action. Hope you all enjoy, let me know!**_

* * *

Merlin exited the gateway of Camelot on horseback. It was late afternoon, so there wasn't many people around, which was good. Merlin didn't really feel like talking to anyone, he had a job to do, he had to find Arthur.

He rode out to the place where he got hit. Merlin looked around. It all looked the same, there were no fallen branches or strange things popping out at him. He went in the direction he last saw Arthur travel in, and everything seemed fine there too. Maybe too fine...

There were no footprints, except his own, and nothing could be heard. No birds, no creatures. He dismounted his horse to take a better look, but as he did, he felt a sharp pain through his left shoulder. Gaius was right, he should have rested, should have waited. But he know's that he wouldn't have been able to sit and heal, with Arthur missing.

He, once again, put his right hand on the bleeding shoulder and looked around. Everything seemed fine. There was no way he could find Arthur. The mercenaries must still have him, kidnapped, not killed.

With one last look, Merlin slowly got onto his horse, carful not to rip his stitches further, and headed back to Camelot. Maybe the Knights would know what to do.

* * *

Merlin swiftly opened the tall doors to the throne room, expecting to see a room filled with worried faces, but instead there was only Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan, though they all seemed stressed enough.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said, very surprised to use his friend up and about. He then became worried when he saw Merlin's shirt covered in blood.

"Merlin, you're bleeding!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, state the obvious much Gwaine?

"I'm fine, Gwaine, really. I just wanted to know if you have any information on where Arthur is."

Gwaine nodded, convinced his friend was still hurting, but let it slide for now. It was Leon who answered Merlins query.

"No, we have no clue, except that he was taken by mercenaries, who as we know, run in league with Morgana."

Percival continued. "We can't even find any evidence that Arthur was with us on the patrol, which I g-" he was cut off by a blinding light that filled every corner of the room. The light rose in the shape of an orb, and as the light faded, they saw a sudden, strange, moving picture of two armed men, fire, Morgana and a confused Arthur.

The Knights were stunned, and Merlin was just as shocked.

"Look at the mighty Knights of Camelot, too surprised for words." Came Morgana's ice cold voice.

Leon recovered first. "Morgana. So you are behind the disappearance of King Arthur." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, of course I am. My dear brother," she said the words with disgust, "put up quite the fight. A few of my men died bringing him here. But not to worry," she paused to look at them all, her eyes finally resting on Merlin, who still had a bleeding shoulder, which Morgana smirked at, "he is only the first piece to the puzzle."

"What do you mean?" asked Leon, who seemed to be the only one able to speak. Well, except for Merlin, but he thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

Morgana smirked. "What I mean, is that this isn't over. Your precious King isn't my main concern at the moment. I'm looking for another, you may have heard of him," she paused, to set the suspense, "his name is Emrys."

This caused a stir within the Knights, and Merlin saw Arthur look up in the background. Merlin and Arthur's eyes met and a thousand thoughts went racing through Merlin's head.

_What should I do? Should I turn myself in? What would Arthur think? Or Gwen? The Knights? _

His wild thoughts were interrupted by Morgana continuing, "I have found information stating that Emrys resides in the safe walls of Camelot, living a 'normal' life. He's been deceiving you all the entire time, whoever he is."

"So, what are you saying Morgana?" Said another Knight this time, Gwaine.

"I'm saying, in order for you to have your beloved King back, you have to track down Emrys for me. You have three days, I'll call again soon." And suddenly, in a flash of burning white, the magical orb was gone.

The Knights all looked at each other, filled with shock and confusion. Merlin didn't know what to do. He was happy, yet annoyed. Happy seeing Arthur, alive, but annoyed that he couldn't do anything to stop him from being taken in the first place. What was he going to do? _I should talk to Gaius_, he thought, _he'll be able to help._

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked, slowly.

"We need to come up with a way to find Emrys, and fast." Percival replied.

"And we tell as little people as possible." Elyan added.

"But, where do we start?" Gwaine asked, a little concerned.

This was Merlin's perfect opportunity.

"I could go ask Gaius, he might be able to help?" He questioned.

After a moment of silence, Leon replied, "Good idea, come back immediately if you find something out, and get him to look at your shoulder while you're there Merlin."

Merlin simply nodded, and jogged from the room.

* * *

_**That's it, for now, sorry at stopping there. It was the best place to.**_

_**Review, fav and follow please! I love to know what you all think!**_

_**And thanks to those who have already reviewed!**_


	4. Promise

When he reached the door to Gaius' chambers, he took a deep breath before entering. Gwen was gone and Gaius was bent over a book, probably reading about strange, rare herbs or something. Merlin chuckled as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Gaius jumped at the sudden sound behind him and turned to see what it was. Gaius swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw Merlin, covered in blood.

"Merlin," he started, but when he saw it was just blood from his shoulder, he became angry, "I told you this would happen Mer-"

"I know, you told me I needed rest and I'm sorry I didn't, its just-" Merlin stopped, and his smile slipped from his face.

Gaius could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Merlin what's wrong, what has happened?"

Merlin gave him a look and sat down on a nearby stool so Gaius could fix his shoulder. He then explained everything. Everything about the forest, about Morgana and Arthur, and the deal that was to be made. The expression on Gaius' face showed it all, disbelief, wonder, sadness, confusion and, of course, anger.

"I know I have to turn myself in but how do I explain this to the Knights?" Merlin thought aloud.

"Turn yourself in? Merlin you ca-"

"I have to Gaius," Merlin interrupted, "it's my destiny, my duty to protect Arthur at any cost! And if that cost just happens to be me revealing who I truly am, then so be it!" Merlin finished, breathless.

"But Merlin-"

"Gaius he's the King, and he's my master, and he's my friend, best friend if I'm honest." There was no use denying it, their friendship, Gaius of all people knew how close Merlin was to the King.

Slowly, Gaius began to nod his head in agreement. "I know, my boy, I know." And pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. Merlin was clearly surprised because he let out a pitiful cry. Gaius could feel tears come to his eyes and Merlin squeaked out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, sorry Merlin." Gaius said, wiping away un-fallen tears.

Merlim let out a light laugh. "What's wrong, it's not like you're never going to see me again."

Gaius put on a sad smile. "You can't promise me that, Merlin.

Merlins smile dropped as he became completely serious. "I can try."

And with that, he patted his shoulder, checking everything was stitched and bandaged, before standing up and walking out the door.

* * *

**_Another short one, but I thought it was good to keep the talk between Gaius and Merlin separate from other chapters._**

**_In the next chapter, Merlin goes back to the Throne room. Will he tell them his secret? Find out next time!_**

**_(that was lame, forget that it ever happened)_**

**_Please review and follow and fav! :)_**


	5. Secrets

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**

**_I hope you all enjoy 2014, I for one hope it's better than 2013._**

**_Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLIN MORGAN!_**

**_Now, enjoy the new chapter! _**

* * *

Merlin quickly ran down the empty corridor and once again found his way to the throne room. This was it, his moment of absolute truth. He has been dreading this day ever since he found out he was Emrys, hell, ever since he came to Camelot. He knew it would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

He took a deep breath, in and out. He was as ready as he was ever going to get.

This was about to get awkward, very, extremely, awkward. He pushed open the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Merlin, you're back! And your shoulder is patched up, good to see." Gwaine called from the centre of the room, where the Round Table was placed. He eyed his seat, knowing that all of it, the love, the trust, could all be lost.

Merlin walked faster, and when he reached the others, Leon asked, "Did you find any information on the identity of Emrys?"

Merlin's eyes were on the ground, and when he looked up, he saw everyone's eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Percival questioned.

Merlin took another deep breath in and out, crossing his fingers behind is back for good luck.

"Okay, I asked Gaius if he knew of an Emrys in Camelot and..." Merin paused.

"What?" Leon asked, getting slightly frustrated at the gawky manservant.

Merlin's eyebrows pinched together in thought. "Anyone who knows of Emrys power and his identity won't be... harmed at all, will they?"

"Why do you ask?" Elyan said.

Merlin sighed, they wanted an explanation.

"Because, maybe, Gaius does know of the man, and he has for a very long time, but he never told anyone his identity to keep him, and others, safe."

"Merlin, please, who is it? Arthur needs our help!" Leon raised his voice.

A nod came from Merlin. "I know, believe me, I know, just don't... don't think any differently of me."

Merlin took a step back from the Knights, and they all looked on confused.

And then, one didn't.

"_No_." Gwaine croaked.

Merlin met his eyes, Gwaine had figured it out.

"Please don't hate me for this." He whispered, mainly directing his plead at Gwaine.

Merlin put his palm out and muttered the ancient words that came naturally to him. With a flash of gold eyes, fire lit up on every torch in the Throne room.

Merlin's, once again blue eyes, were back on the ground and he could hear gasps coming from the Knights.

Then he heard the sound of sliding steel.

"M-merlin?" Leon stuttered quietly, in total disbelief about what he just saw Merlin -clumsy, funny, incompetent Merlin- do.

Merlin met his eyes, and saw Leon's sword drawn, aimed directly at his chest.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Percival and Elyan then drew their swords, and raised them to join Leon's.

But Gwaine was in pure shock. One of his only friends is a sorcerer, and he didn't find out until now. Gwaine was filled with rage, annoyance, anger, frustration. But he also understood, because he knows why Merlin didn't tell anyone about his power, it was the same reason he had only told Merlin that he was actually a nobleman, trust. Trust, and the safety of others.

"Who knows, besides us?" Gwaine asked, his face like stone.

Merlin coughed, to clear his throat, but maybe also to clear some of the awkward tension away. "Well, you all, my mother, Gaius and... and Lancelot knew." Merlins voice rang out in the silent room.

"Lancelot knew?" Leon was amazed.

"Yes, he found out the first time he came to Camelot, he heard me enchant his staff as he went to kill the Griffon. It was by accident, of course." Merlin was getting worried about the swords pointed at his chest.

"Anyone else?" Percival called.

"Mmm, oh yes. Leon, remember the Witch Finder? He was actually right on that one. Oh and..." Merlin paused, "My girl, Freya."

"Wait, Merlin, you have a girlfriend?" Gwawith questioned, now with a small smirk on his face.

"Had," he answered, "She died. Along with quite a few other people that had found out. That was the main reason I never told you, any of you, or Gwen, or Arthur. I had to keep you safe, I had to keep Camelot safe, it's my destiny-" Merlin cut of here, knowing he said to much.

"Your Destiny? Can you actually get those?" Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin was about to reply when a voice came from behind them.

"Yes, Sir Gwaine, you can. And Merlin's is very important. It was written long ago, that Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King, alongside Emrys, will bring about a time where all the land of Albion is united in peace, that only they can achieve together." Gaius' voice echoed through the Throne room, bouncing off every wall. Everyone turned to look at the Physician, even Merlin was astounded.

"Gaius..." He started, but trailed off.

"How long have you known?" Asked Leon, firing away with the first question.

"How long have I known that Merlin has magic, or how long have I known that he was Emrys?" He shot back.

"Is there a difference?" Elyan looked very interested.

"Yes, I didn't know I was Emrys until after I had arrived in Camelot, the Great Dragon told me." Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable letting it all out, but at the same time, he knew it was good for his friends to finally know the truth.

"Hold on, you _talked_ with the Great Dragon?" A shocked Leon questioned.

Merlin hesitated. "Talk, I still see him."

"How? Arthur slayed it." Leon's, plus all the other Knights, head was spinning.

"Not exactly, see I just told him that because if I told him the truth, he would have had me executed."

"And the truth is?" This came from Gwaine, and Merlin turned to face him.

"That I am the Last Dragonlord." Merlin replied simply.

"But that man, you and Arthur rode out to meet-" Leon started but Merlin cut in.

"Balinor, yes. He was the Last Dragonlord, but when he d-died... his gift was passed on to me." Merlin was still looking at Gwaine, dead in the eyes.

"How?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin sighed. "Because... because he was my father."

More shocked glances came from the Knights, but before they had a chance to respond, Merlin said, "Look, that's not the point. The point is that it is my duty and destiny to protect Arthur, and I have revealed myself to you so I can save him and so he will become the mighty King he was born to be."

Everyone was silent, all that could be heard was the sound of Merlin's harsh breaths and the flickering torches in the room.

It was Leon who spoke first, always taking charge. "We... we understand Merlin, we do. And we would all do the same, so thank you."

Merlin nodded, accepting the acknowledgement, but knowing he was far from building the trust they shared back up. True, some of it was still there, it was proof of why Merlin's body wasn't draining blood on the stone floor, but it had cracked severely, in all of the Knights.

Merlin was then reminded of the swords still pointed at his chest and he looked down at them.

"Sorry Merlin, you have broken the law, so until we can tell Morgana that we have found Emrys, we have to follow the rules, and you have to be locked in the dungeon." The Captain of the Guard told Merlin.

"I understand, just let me know when you want me to contact Morgana for you." Merlin replied.

"You can perform that spell?"

"Of course." Merlin replied, like it was the most obvious thing in all of Albion.

Gwaine was shocked at just how powerful Merlin seemed to be, the other Knights feeing the same.

"We will, Percival, if you will." Leon nodded at the knight in question, and Percival's large hand cluched Merlin's right arm, and he led him out of the room. Merlin gave a wide grin to Gaius as he walked past, and the man just chuckled in response.

* * *

_**There, done. They all know! Ahh!**_

_**Hope you liked it! Please let me know, I love recieving reviews from you guys! **_

_**Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLIN MORGAN! **_


	6. Gwen

**_Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long! I feel extremely bad, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

Percival locked the door of Merlins cell, once Merlin was inside.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but we have to." He told the Warlock.

"That's okay Percival, thank you." he smiled.

Percival smiled back and walked away, leaving Merlin alone in the dungeons.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, but then remembered that he was handcuffed to the floor, his hands behind his back. It was part of the new rules the Knights had laid out for Emrys, when they captured him, while he was speaking to Gaius. _Even though it didn't really do anything_, Merlin thought, _I could easily break free._ But he followed the rules because he needed to show the Knights that he was one of the good guys.

He sighed and settled back as comfortably as he could, his arms slightly puling in their sockets. He sat cross-legged, his shoulders hunched forward, his head bowed down. He closed his eyes and waited.

Hours passed of total silence until Merlin heard footsteps coming towards him. He stuck his neck out a bit, trying to see who was coming. Footsteps came around the corner and stopped at the front if his cell. Merlin smiled.

"Hello Gwen." Merlin greeted in his normal cheery voice, like they were in an everyday setting, everyday situation.

It made Gwen smile. "Hello Merlin." Gwen looked over to see why Merlin's arms looked odd and painful. She almost gasped when she saw that they were handcuffed, but then she remembered why.

Well, she never really forgot.

Smile gone, Gwen looked down at her feet, and Merlin sighed.

"You know." he said in a quite voice.

Gwen could only nod.

"I'm so... I'm so sorry Gwen," He looked away now, the feeling of sorrow washing over him. "I wanted to tell you, I truly did, but I also had to protect you, and everyone else, and Camelot. I just hoped, that maybe, you would find out like some of the others, so I wouldn't have to lie to you anymore."

"Who were some of the others?" Gwen asked with curiosity.

"We'll, the only one you would know is... Lancelot." He sighed.

Now Gwen did gasp. Lancelot knew? For how long? How did he find out? Those questions were buzzing around in her mind, and she had answers to none of them.

"Lancelot." She mumbled, needing a conformation.

"I- Sorry Gwen, I really am sorry." He looked at her, somewhat timidly, straight in the eyes.

Gwen was about to reply when a guard came to tell her that time was up. Merlin and Gwen sighed simultaneously, then they both giggled like little children.

"Sweet dreams Merlin." She whispered before she turned around and left, her expensive dress swishing around behind her.

"Sweet dreams!" He called back.

Then as Merlin leant back, to try and get comfortable yet again, he's heart leapt to his throat.

Dreams. Dream. His dream. About Arthur and Morgana, in the dark setting. Arthur being in exactly the same spot he was in the orb. It was true, that had actually happened. His heart raced. He had a dream, a premonition, a warning.

Merlin's mind was on the dream the whole night. Someone had brought him food and water, and he didn't even look at it, so engrossed in his thoughts.

After a while, his eyelids began to droop, and he fell off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry it's short! But it was the perfect place to cut off, seeing as the next part is in Arthur's POV. I hope you liked it! And I hope I did the conversation between Gwen and Merlin justice, I feel a bit iffy about it. But I believe that's how it would happen._**

**_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. _**


End file.
